


Hold Me Close

by Golden_Asp



Series: Tales of the IronAgent Kind [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Clint is confused, Coulson Lives, Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, Phil loves him, Secret Relationship, Steve just wants to eat breakfast, Tony is soft, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Tony gets back from a long business trip and practically falls into Phil.  Clint is confused by how comfortable they seem together, Natasha wants to know why Tony lets Phil hand him things, and Steve just wants to eat his breakfast.  Tony just wants to be held by his boyfriend.just some Phil/Tony fluff because there needs to be more of it and this is the ship I am stuck on currently.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Tony Stark
Series: Tales of the IronAgent Kind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586353
Comments: 15
Kudos: 569
Collections: Stark in love





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than 30 minutes. It's not my best but I like it. It takes place in the same universe as 'Wash Away the Pain' but takes place years later. The Avengers all live in the tower and everyone is happy because I say so.
> 
> not beta-ed.

Phil Coulson smeared cream cheese on his bagel, listening to Clint ramble with half an ear. He carefully sliced an apple when he was done with the cream cheese and spread them on top of the bagel.

“You are so weird,” Clint said from his perch on the counter.

“Don’t knock it til you try it,” Phil said, focusing on the other half of the bagel.

“You never let anyone try the bagels,” Clint whined.

“You are an adult, Clint. You are perfectly capable of toasting your own bagel and putting whatever the hell you want on it” Phil replied. Natasha snorted from her spot at the table, spooning her oatmeal into her mouth.

“It’s only Clint’s birth certificate that says he’s an adult,” Natasha said. Steve, sitting next to her and reading a newspaper, snickered and hid his face behind the folds.

“Hey!” Clint said, mock outrage lacing his voice. Phil rolled his eyes and laid the apple slices across the second half of his bagel. The coffee machine dinged and he poured himself a mug, glancing up as the kitchen door open.

Tony Stark staggered in. He wore a rumpled suit, the jacket open and half hanging off his shoulder. His hair stuck up and Phil could see marks on his cheek from where he had been leaning against a wall or something. He had heavy bags under his eyes and his skin was pale.

“Man, you look like hell,” Clint said.

Tony grunted, making a beeline straight for Phil. 

“I thought you were in Tokyo, Tony,” Steve said, lowering the paper and looking over the other with concern.

“Flew back all night,” Tony mumbled.

“Suit or jet?” Natasha asked.

“Jet,” Tony said, scrubbing at his face. He stopped right in front of Phil and let his head fall onto the agent’s shoulder. Clint and Natasha traded confused glances. Tony and Phil rarely interacted and it was just plain weird to see Tony leaning against him.

Phil ran one hand idly up and down Tony’s spine as he arranged his bagel on a plate with the other hand.

“When was the last time you ate?” Phil asked.

Tony mumbled something into his neck, not lifting his head.

“Sir last ate before taking off from Tokyo over twelve hours ago,” JARVIS said.

“Traitor,” Tony groaned.

Phil rolled his eyes and popped his shoulder, making Tony’s head bounce. Tony whined, blinking blearily at him.

“Mean,” Tony said.

“Just eat,” Phil said, holding half his bagel out to Tony. Tony glared at it like it personally offended him for a moment and then took it, taking a big bite and ignoring the look of shock on Clint’s face.

Tony blinked in surprise after his bite. “S’good,” he said, eating the rest in less than four bites. He let his head fall back to Phil’s shoulder, one hand resting on the agent’s hip. Phil kept one hand on Tony’s back, noting the press of the arc reactor into his chest. His cheek rested against Tony’s head and he was very aware of Clint, Natasha, and Steve’s eyes on them.

Phil ate his half of the bagel with Tony leaning against him, one arm around Tony’s waist. He sighed; he could feel that Tony had lost weight on the Tokyo trip and it would take time to get him back to where he needed to be. He knew he should’ve gone on the trip with him.

“When did he last sleep, JARVIS?” Phil asked.

“Sir managed to sleep for about two hours on the flight, but before that was thirty-seven hours ago.”

Phil finished his bagel and took a sip of his coffee. “Thank you, JARVIS. Tony, come on. Bed.”

Tony whined, eyes closed. Phil nudged and herded him toward the door, keeping one hand on him.

Clint, Natasha, and Steve stared after them, eyes wide.

“What the hell was that?” Clint asked.

“Tony seemed really tired,” Steve said, picking up his fruit cup and taking a bite.

“Not that! Phil shared his bagel with him! Phil doesn’t share his bagels with _anyone_!” Clint insisted.

“Tony took it from him,” Natasha said blankly. Clint and Steve glanced at each other with a frown before looking at Nat.

“What?” Steve asked.

“Tony doesn’t like being handed things,” Natasha said. “He makes everyone put whatever it is down and then he’ll pick it up. He only takes things from two people that I’m aware of; Rhodes and Potts. He took the bagel from Phil’s hand.”

“Huh,” Clint said. “I didn’t think Phil even liked Tony.”

“He seemed okay with Tony cuddling him,” Steve pointed out. “Granted, we’ve all had Tony fall asleep on us at one point or another.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t even think he knew Phil’s name.”

Steve shrugged and went back to his paper. “If he can get Tony to sleep and eat, more power to him.”

“Phil does have godlike powers,” Clint agreed, hoping off the counter and looking through the pantry. “Still, they seemed pretty comfortable with each other.”

“Yeah…” Natasha said.

“Leave them alone, guys,” Steve said. 

“What are you talking about?” Clint said, pressing his hand to his chest and giving Steve the most innocent look he could.

“You two will go all super spy on them and try to see if there’s something more there. Let them be.”

“Aren’t you at all curious?” Clint asked.

“Of course, but it’s their business and they’ll tell us if they feel like it. Let them be.”

“But, Daaaaaaad,” Clint whined.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Tony’s tired enough that you’ll get a repulsor to the ass if he catches you, and you know JARVIS will tell him exactly what you’re up to.”

“I could work around it.”

“Phil would just shoot you,” Steve said flatly.

Natasha and Clint traded a look. 

“You know what, you’re right, Cap. We’ll wait. For now.”

:::

Phil’s hand was warm and solid against Tony’s back as they reached the bedroom. Tony stumbled into the room, half collapsing on the bed.

“Nightmares?” Phil asked, kneeling in front of Tony and undoing his loafers. Tony nodded, face drawn and tired. 

“Hard to sleep away from you,” Tony said, his sheer exhaustion making him more honest than normal. Phil ran his hand lightly up Tony’s leg and squeezed his knee.

“Well, luckily for you I have nowhere to be today.”

Tony smiled at him and got to his feet, struggling to get his suit off. Phil batted his hands out of the way and deftly undid the buttons, pushing the jacket and shirt off Tony’s shoulders. He set them over the chair and helped Tony out of the trousers. He found one of his old Army shirts and a pair of sweats and handed them to Tony.

Tony smiled at him and pulled the shirt on, sitting down to pull the pants on. He scooted back on the bed and watched as Phil toed his shoes off. Phil was still in casual sweats and a Stark Industries shirt.

Phil piled up the pillows at the head of the bed and reclined against them. Tony rested his back against Phil’s chest, head falling back onto his shoulder. Tony loved that Phil never seemed bothered by the fact that it was easiest for Tony to sleep sitting up to keep the arc reactor from pressing into his already diminished lungs. His favorite sleep position was against Phil’s chest, surprisingly strong arms around him and Phil’s steady, strong heartbeat against his back.

“I might have outed us,” Tony mumbled, his eyes already sliding closed. Phil’s hand rested on his stomach, thumb tracing circles on his belly. “Sorry. Just…wanted to be near you.”

Phil’s lips grazed Tony’s temple. “It’s fine, Tony. They’ll find out one day.”

“They’ll tease us,” Tony said.

“I have blackmail on all of them. They won’t,” Phil said confidently.

Tony snickered. “You’re amazing. Love you.”

Phil smiled, kissing Tony’s temple again. “Love you, too. Now sleep.”

He pulled the blankets up over their legs and let the pillows cradle him, Tony in his arms. Phil had woken up less than two hours ago, but he couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love


End file.
